1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to torches and, particularly, to an electric torch.
2. Description of Related Art
The flame of a torch can be blown out by wind or extinguished by rain. Recently, electric torches are being used for windy or rainy days. However, such electric torches usually have very complex structure which increase the cost of the electric torches.
What is needed, therefore, is an electric torch with simple structure to overcome the above-described problem.